


【气宇轩扬】梦中do醒

by ZLAilsa



Category: qyxy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZLAilsa/pseuds/ZLAilsa
Summary: 睡觉do醒，还有咬
Kudos: 4





	【气宇轩扬】梦中do醒

气宇轩扬（九）  
（梦中做醒）  
凌晨三点多，客厅的灯还亮着，电视正在放着利物浦的球赛。  
宋继扬打了第八个哈欠，手机第三次从手里掉下去。  
王皓轩拢拢他的肩，柔声道，  
“困了就去睡吧。”  
宋继扬撑开打架的眼皮，摇摇头  
“你不在，我睡不着。”

“那就这样靠着我睡。”

王皓轩拿来一床薄被子，裹在他身上，让他靠在自己怀里。  
不出五分钟，宋继扬的呼吸就逐渐平稳，已经睡着了。  
看样子是太困了。

王皓轩揽住熟睡的人，继续看球赛。

………………………………………………………………

过了大概有半个小时，宋继扬好像做了梦，轻轻动弹了一下，整个人顺着肩头向下滑去。  
王皓轩赶紧托住，然后他就枕在了自己大腿上。  
“…………”

宋继扬却越发不安分，似乎梦到了什么好吃的，翻了个身，砸吧砸吧嘴。  
“！！！！”

宋继扬的鼻尖和他的小腹就隔了一层T恤，呼吸的热气喷在上面，通过布料传到小腹上。  
王皓轩深吸一口气，把眼神从宋继扬身上扯下来。  
目光刚钉回屏幕上，他就听到了宋继扬吞咽口水的声音。  
……  
……  
还让不让人好好看球了？！

他小声在宋继扬耳边说话，  
“我的小祖宗，你可别撩我了！”

宋继扬对他的难耐毫无知觉，继续往他怀里蹭了几下。

王皓轩下腹一紧，他感觉自己压不住了。

屏幕上放的是什么，他已经无心关注了，整个人都被腿上这只叫宋继扬的小绵羊给牢牢控制住。

要是宋继扬这会醒着，他绝对立马把他干得三天不能下床。  
可是现在这小坏蛋还在睡觉……  
总不能趁人之危吧。

王皓轩小心翼翼试图把他扶起来，抱回床上，结果他稍一离开，宋继扬就好像要醒。  
……  
宋继扬被外界的动作弄得皱眉，下意识地往王皓轩那里钻，又钻回他的大腿上，脸朝着小腹。

宋继扬现在的姿势，脸几乎就枕在自己的下体上，他再忍得住他就不是个男人！  
王皓轩果断地关了电视。  
为什么不趁人之危？这小祖宗明摆着是要“不知者无罪”！

………………………………………………………………

宽松的居家长裤被他缓缓褪下，茎体已经半硬，他把宋继扬往自己这里靠近。  
龟头就戳到了他的嘴唇。

似乎是感受到了唇边异物的热度，宋继扬伸出舌头舔了舔。  
王皓轩闷哼一声，几乎就想想立刻插进他的小嘴，但又不忍心就这样把他捅醒。  
他把宋继扬往上带了带，让他伏在自己身上。  
可能是因为王皓轩在身边，宋继扬又睡沉了。

殊不知，他最信任的人正趁人之危干着坏事。

王皓轩熟练地将手探进他的裤子，为了防止把他摸醒，他特意没有去碰前面，手指直奔后庭。

常常被侵入的后穴里面湿润温热，里面的穴肉好像都睡着了，安安静静缩在肠道里。  
手指非要去搅乱软肉的好眠，在里面轻抠几下，叫醒了沉睡的敏感神经。

懒洋洋的穴肉被叫醒，不情不愿地蠕动着，欲缠上他的手指，又因为主人的沉睡让它们的反应都慢了几拍。  
王皓轩感到不满意，肉穴没有像往常一样热烈欢迎手指的进入，他不高兴地往他的敏感点轻刺了一下。  
肠道条件反射地收缩一下，宋继扬轻哼一声。

软肉总算反应过来，开始服务那个蛮横不讲理的客人。  
客人也变得温柔起来，在肠道进进出出，时不时擦过敏感点。  
沉睡的宋继扬似乎有了点反应，轻声娇吟，难耐地扭了扭腰。  
王皓轩挑眉，玩心大起，手指在里面转起了圈圈。  
只有指腹按到上方时，那阵让肠肉痉挛收缩，让宋继扬喘息加快的快感才会涌上来，可随即手指又按到别处去了，极乐的快感只有那短短的一瞬间。  
显然是不够的。

没有大脑控制，肠肉却在无意识收缩，似是为那断断续续的快感撩拨得耐不住了。  
软肉已经醒了，人还没清醒过来。  
“小懒虫，还不起来？”  
手指使了使力再压过去，宋继扬的腰都紧了一下，但人还是没有醒。

宋继扬做了个梦，他梦到自己亲手做了蛋糕，正在和王皓轩一起吃，可是不知道怎么，吃着吃着就像被下了春药一样，下身难耐不已，不受控制得想呻吟。  
梦里的那个“王皓轩”似乎早就料到要发生什么，把他抱到腿上帮他泄欲。

可好像又不一样，宋继扬总觉得这是一场梦。  
他在梦里是清醒的，他知道自己是在做梦。  
怎么回事，怎么做了个春梦！  
感觉还这般真实？！

他想醒过来，又不舍于梦里的那个场景，他又害怕自己在现实里真的叫出来，要是让王皓轩听到了不知道会发生什么。

贝齿咬住下嘴唇，他委屈地望向“王皓轩”。  
“皓轩，你轻点～”

好巧不巧，这一句话就说出来了，让现实里的王皓轩听了个正着。

王皓轩以为他醒了，刚想把人抱起来调戏一番，宋继扬又没了反应。  
？？？  
难不成梦到了我？还是个春梦？？

他接着宋继扬的话，回答道，  
“那天是谁让我再用力一点啊？”并且很配合地用力按了按那个点。  
梦里的“王皓轩”也是这么说的。  
宋继扬终于娇喘出声，醒了过来。

抬眼又对上王皓轩的视线，快感让他意识不太清醒，他以为自己还没醒过来，浑然不觉得王皓轩的衣服换了一身，也没发现桌子上自己做的蛋糕不翼而飞。  
“皓轩……那你再用点力～”  
小腿下意识地收紧，把王皓轩的腰卡得更近。  
体内手指骤然抽出，粗大肉根顶到了穴口。

宋继扬此刻终于觉得有点不对劲，王皓轩不是已经进去了吗？

随着一个猛挺腰，宋继扬惊叫出声。  
王皓轩咬着他的嘴唇笑，  
“小傻子，醒了没？”  
“唔啊～我…什么醒了……？”

再看王皓轩的衣服，明显不是刚才他之前的那个样子。  
“我是在做梦……还是……嗯～”  
好像真的有什么不对劲的地方，但是大脑被快感霸占了思考能力，他无法细想刚才发生的那一切。  
“你当然不是在做梦”  
王皓轩为了让他认识到这才是现实，朝着敏感点猛攻。  
“啊啊～等等……！”  
“我这不是在做梦……那你怎么……嗯啊～”  
“等等……难道你在我睡觉的时候……呜……嗯啊啊～”

平时经常被夸聪明的宋继扬就像傻了似的，好不容易转过来这个弯，但是身体不容他发牢骚和反驳。

加上之前的快感累积，现在猛然被刺激到了高潮。  
“嗯啊啊啊～～王皓轩你个混蛋！你…啊啊～～”

王皓轩恶狠狠地咬了他的脸蛋一口。  
“你还好意思说我混蛋？是谁睡觉都不安分，脸直往上面凑啊？”

语气还有点小孩子气。  
哼，明明就是你先撩的我，你自己灭火！  
“我……”  
宋继扬想起来自己刚才在梦里吃蛋糕吃得有多香，还高兴地砸吧砸吧嘴……还意犹未尽地舔了舔筷子。

“我……我都干了些什么……”  
宋继扬突然意识到自己刚才可能受梦境的影响，做了一些……事情……

“那要不要回忆一下？”  
下体再次硬涨起来，王皓轩把他的头捞到自己腿上，像之前那个姿势一样。  
“你刚才舔得可欢了！”

柱体上水淋淋的，有自己刚才分泌的肠液，也有王皓轩射出来的精液，直直立在眼前，给他不小的视觉冲击。

宋继扬张大了嘴，缓缓将巨大的带着体液腥味的阳根含入口中。

王皓轩感觉自己要死了。

宋继扬怎么就长了这么一张嘴，不仅  
能说会道，声音是绵羊音，唱歌也好听。  
更重要的是，这张小嘴被吻的时候乖巧配合，帮自己口交的时候更是柔软可爱。

口腔被占满，连小舌都舔得不利索了。  
含了一会，他终究是受不了了，只含住头部用舌尖舔舐。

就好像在品尝一件美味的食物。  
只是没有蛋糕那么甜。  
宋继扬猛然起身，直奔厨房。  
王皓轩张着腿：？？？

宋继扬很快回来，从冰箱里拿来一瓶草莓果酱，从里面舀出一点，涂抹在柱身和龟头上。  
“嘶…”  
冷藏的低温让王皓轩抖了一下，随即宋继扬又伸出舌头舔了上去。  
酸甜的草莓酱和居人胯下的羞耻让宋继扬兴奋起来，两手捧着他的根部，开始细细品尝那美味的食物。

说得淫荡一点，宋继扬特别喜欢王皓轩的大肉棒。  
除了有时候太过分，它不仅可以让自己爽到颤抖，现在还无比香甜可口，让他舔得都有点痴了。

舌头耐心伺候着这个狰狞的贵客，提供他能提供的最好的服务。  
待所有草莓的甜味都被舔干净，宋继扬吻住龟头，“啾”地嘬了一口。

“唔嗯……”  
王皓轩忍不住闷哼出声，被刺激得射了。

宋继扬还意犹未尽地把顺着柱身往下流的液体舔干净，然后极缠绵又顺从地伏在王皓轩的身上，肌肤贴着肌肤，喘息混着喘息。  
拉得厚实的窗帘缝隙透出一点光线，天快亮了。


End file.
